Diamond Awards
About the Diamond Awards Also known as the SGN Scoops Diamond Awards.... Presented at the Branson Gospel Music Convention.... SGN Scoops Digital List of Awards JD Sumner Living Legend Award 2006 - Gloria Gaither 2008 - LuLu Roman 2009 - Eva Mae LeFevre 2010 - LuLu Roman Quartet of the Year 2010 - Gaither Vocal Band Mixed Group of the Year 2010 - Isaacs Group of the Year 2006 - Gaither Vocal Band 2008 - Isaacs 2009 - Brian Free & Assurance Trio of the Year 2006 - Karen Peck & New River 2008-2010 - Booth Brothers Duet of the Year 2006 - McRaes 2008 - Jeff & Sheri Easter 2009 - Amazed 2010 - Aaron & Amanda Crabb Female Soloist of the Year 2010 - Janet Paschal Male Soloist of the Year 2010 - Jason Crabb Soloist of the Year 2006, 2008 - Ivan Parker 2009 - Janet Paschal Sunrise Award 2006 - Sounds of Victory 2008 - Hearts of Faith 2009 - Faithful Touch 2010 - 2nd Generation Song of the Year 2006 - "I'm Amazed" - Jason Crabb & Brookly Tabernacle Choir 2008 - "The One I'm Dying For" - Isaacs 2009 - "Whispered Prayers" - Karen Peck & New River 2010 - "Mercy Leads" - Sisters (written by Sue C. Smith, Kenna West, and Stephanie Boosahda) Album of the Year 2006 - Give It Away - Gaither Vocal Band 2008 - ''Big Sky'' - Isaacs 2009 - Ephesians One - Karen Peck & New River 2010 - ''Almost Morning'' - Perrys (produced by Wayne Haun) Male Vocalist of the Year 2006, 2008 - Guy Penrod (Gaither Vocal Band) 2009 - Michael Booth (Booth Brothers) Female Vocalist of the Year 2006, 2008 - Sonya Isaacs (Isaacs) 2009 - Sheri Easter (Jeff & Sheri Easter) Anthony Burger Instrumentalist of the Year 2006 - Anthony Burger 2008 - Sonya Isaacs (Isaacs) 2009 - Ricky Free (Brian Free & Assurance) 2010 - Gordon Mote Dottie Rambo Songwriter of the Year 2006 - Kirk Talley 2008 - Bill Gaither 2009 - Jim Brady (Booth Brothers) 2010 - Gerald Crabb Christian Comedian of the Year 2006, 2008 - Mark Lowry 2009 - Mark Bishop Christian Country Group of the Year 2010 - Jeff & Sheri Easter Christian Country Female Artist of the Year 2010 - Christy Sutherland Christian Country Male Artist of the Year 2010 - Jason Crabb Bluegrass Gospel Artist of the Year 2006, 2008 - Isaacs 2009 - Primitive Quartet 2010 - Jeff & Sheri Easter Video/DVD of the Year 2006 - Canadian Homecoming - Gaither Gospel Series 2008 - Live from Norway - Isaacs 2009 - Susie's Eyes - Hearts of Faith 2010 - Reunion - Gaither Vocal Band Favorite Artist Website 2006 - MarkLowry.com (Mark Lowry) 2008 - TheIsaacs.com (Isaacs) 2009 - BrianFreeandAssurance.com (Brian Free & Assurance) 2010 - BoothBrothers.com (Booth Brothers) Favorite Industry Website 2006 - SingingNews.com 2008-2009 - SoGospelNews.com 2010 - GospelGigs.com Lou Hildreth Award 2006 - Paul Boden, US Gospel News 2009 - Gospel Music Television 2010 - Bill Traylor Paul Heil Award in Broadcasting 2006 - SouthernSpinRadio.com (Amy Unthank and Chris Unthank) 2009 - Tom Ennis 2010 - Les Butler, Solid Gospel 105 Impact Award 2006 - SoGospelNews.com (Deon & Susan Unthank) Sources Official SGN Scoops Website Official SGN Scoops Diamond Awards Website Category:Award